You Can't sleep here!
by CrimsonDevil D. ShinSen Hanero
Summary: Aku mengerti. Bagaimana...jika kita buat kesepakatan? " Kesepakatan apaan?


**Author: Kenapa gak bisa bikin fic non IchiRukiiii!?!?! Menyebalkaaaaan!! - Teriak diatas Monas, ditangkep polisi -**

**You Can't Sleep Here!!**

Disclaimer: Gomen Tite-kun. Ini…cerita ini kupinjam namanya dari cerita asli, ya?

-

-

-

**- Ichigo POV -**

Ini adalah hari paling sial dalam hidupku di SMA (Mungkin). Kenapa? Pagi-pagi saja aku sudah harus membersihkan kamar mandi karena aku ketiduran saat pelajaran Byakuya-sensei. Atau lebih sering dikenal para siswa adalah The King Of Killer.

Kenapa aku bisa ketiduran dikelas? Ini semua harus kuceritakan dari kemarin malam…

- Malam hari, dikamarku. Seperti yang sudah kalian tebak, aku tidak tidur sendirian dikamarku. Ada cewek kecil bernama Kuchiki Rukia yang biasa tidur dilemariku. Tapi enggak untuk malam ini. -

" Ini gawat, Ichigo! " ucap Rukia.

" Hmm? Kenapa? Chappy-mu ilang lagi? " tanyaku yang tetap tertuju pada PsP-ku. (Pemberitahuan aja, Aku bisa beli PsP itu juga karena aku patungan sama Rukia. Jujur, uang yang aku punya gak cukup buat beli ni PsP. Maklumlah, malam minggu kemarin aku dan Rukia jalan-jalan keluar. Uang-ku yang awalnya udah ditabung sejak lama buat beli PsP habis buat jalan-jalan bareng sama dia. Oke, kembali ke malam hari.)

" Bukan! Semua futon dan selimut didalam lemarimu ilang semua! Kau tahu ini 'kan? Kenapa tetap santai? " bentak Rukia ganas sambil menarik bajuku.

" Wait! Jangan marah dulu, dengerin aku! Malam ini, temannya Yuzu datang dan menginap disini. Otomatis semua futon dan selimutnya diambil. " jelasku.

" Emangnya kau enggak bisa mencegahnya? " tanya Rukia.

" Udah kucegah. Tapi yang ada Yuzu malah mencurigaiku kalo aku menyembunyikan sesuatu didalam lemariku! Kau mau ketauan kalo kau tinggal disini?! " jawabku dengan nada sedikit marah. Kemudian Rukia terdiam sejenak. Keliatannya dia berfikir dan berusaha mencerna kata-kataku barusan.

" Kalo gitu. Berarti malam ini aku enggak tidur pake futon dan selimut, gitu? "

" Kalo udah tau, kurasa kau enggak perlu nanya. " ucapku santai. Lagi-lagi Rukia terdiam. Entah apalagi yang dia pikirkan.

" Oke baiklah. Aku mengerti, emang gak ada cara lain selain ini. " ucap Rukia penuh misteri.

" Apa yang mau kau lakukan? " tanyaku yang penasaran. Kemudian, tiba-tiba Rukia naik ketempat tidurku.

" Kalo gitu, malam ini aku tidur diatas bersamamu saja. " ucap Rukia dengan santai dan tanpa dosa. Reflek aku langsung menarik bajunya. Mencegah agar dia enggak naik.

" Woy! Ngapain lu naek-naek?! " bentakku.

" Tentu saja mau tidur! Kau mau aku tidur dilantai? Tega sekali kau!! " bentaknya yang bahkan galakkan dia daripada aku. Lalu, aku pergi meninggalkannya.

" Kau mau kemana, Ichigo? " tanyanya.

" Sudah pasti 'kan? Aku mau tidur diruang tengah aja. Karena…kita nggak bisa tidur satu tempat tidur. " jawabku dengan wajah merah. Dengan hati yang masih sedikit kesal, aku keluar. Belum sempat aku memegang knop pintu, Rukia memanggilku.

" Tunggu sebentar! Aku mengerti. Bagaimana…kalau kita buat kesepakatan? " tanya Rukia dengan nada serius.

**Pukul 02.30 malam, sudah pasti kami berdua tertidur. Tapi, tidak untukku.**

" _Uukh! Gimana, nih? Aku gak bisa tidur._ " batinku yang tidur berlawanan arah dengan Rukia.

**FlashBack…**

" Anggap saja aku ini boneka. " ucap Rukia.

" Haa? Kau ini bicara atau ngigo? " tanyaku heran.

" Bodoh! Dengarkan dulu aku sampai selesai, baru komentar! Begini, kau tau sendiri,'kan? Tubuh yang kugunakan ini adalah gigai. Gigai ini bisa hidup karena roh-ku yang berada didalamnya. Jadi, kalo roh-ku tidak ada didalam. Mustahil ini bisa bergerak. Bla…bla…bla…bla…bla.." jelas Rukia panjang lebar. Tapi, aku hanya melihatnya dengan mata mutar-mutar. Jujur sejujurnya saja,ya…aku nggak ngerti dia ngomong apaan. Dia ngomong kepanjangan, aku bahkan lupa awalnya. Yang pasti dia lagi ngejelasin sesuatu. Tapi, kalo aku nge-bantah, pasti aku akan dihajarnya lagi. Lebih baik dengerin deh, daripada kena gampar.

" Intinya, kau tidak ada masalah kalo tidur bareng dengan boneka yang hidup 'kan? " tanya Rukia.

………………

…………………

……………………

Dengan cepat Rukia naik keatas tempat tidurku saat aku sedang cengo dan tidur diatasnya sambil pakai selimutku.

" Hh, perasaanku jadi tenang setelah menjelaskan ini semua padamu. Aku bisa tenang dan tidak perlu khawatir kau akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padaku saat aku tidur. " ucap Rukia yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

" **_Bisa-bisanya dia bicara seakan-akan ini semua hanya fiksi!!_** " batinku.

" Lagipula…aku percaya kau itu bukan tipe cowok yang akan berbuat aneh-aneh padaku walau tampangmu begitu. " ucap Rukia yang memejamkan matanya. Mendengar kata-katanya, aku tak menyadari kalo wajahku memerah sedikit.

**End of flashback…**

" _Sekarang…aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur gara-gara dia ngomong begitu! Apa yang akan terjadi kalo misalnya aku tertidur?!_ " pikirku yang udah panik duluan. Saat aku sedang sibuk berfikir, tiba-tiba Rukia membalikkan badannya dan tangannya tepat berada dibelakang punggungku. Dalam sekejap, aku langsung super panik. Keringat bercucuran membasahi bantalku.

" **_Gyaaaaaaaaa!! Gimana ini?! Dia malah memelukku?!_** " jeritku dalam hati.

" Oke, tenang! Tenang, Ichigo! Semua akan baik-baik saja kalo kau tenang. Semua akan berakhir dengan tragis kalo kau kehilangan dirimu sendiri! Jika kau tenang dan pelan-pelan membalikkan badannya. Semua akan sukses. Tenang! Tenang! " batinku yang berusaha menenangkan diri.

" Hmm, Ichi…go…" ucap Rukia yang mengigau. –Deg- hatiku terasa dirasuki sesuatu saat Rukia memanggil namaku. Entah apa yang kupikirkan malam itu. Bukan badannya Rukia yang kubalikkan, tapi badanku sendiri yang kubalikkan. Saat ini, posisiku ada diatas Rukia. Gila, bukan?

" Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih padamu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kepercayaanmu padaku musnah begitu saja. Karenanya…kalo hanya menciummu…boleh 'kan? " ucapku yang mendekatkan bibirku pada Rukia. Tapi, belum sempat aku mencium Rukia. Rukia membuka matanya.

" Ichigo? " panggil Rukia lembut. Bukan lembut karena dia manis. Tapi lembut karena dia baru bangun.

" **Dia banguuuuun!!!** " jeritku dalam hati dan langsung menjauh dari Rukia.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? " tanya Rukia mengucek-ngucek matanya.

" Aaaah!! Aku enggak melakukan apa-apa!! Tadi ada nyamuk nempel didekat wajahmu, jadi mau kupukul aja. Bahaya kalo ampe mengigitmu! Sekarang lagi banyak nyamuk DBD. Aku gak mau kau kenapa-kenapa. Aku beneran gak ngelakuin apa-apa kok! Sumpah disamber Sogyo no Kotowari, deh! " jelasku yang supeeer panik.

" Begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, Ichigo. Begini, aku pernah baca sebuah buku. Dibuku itu tertulis, kalo sebelum tidur ada yang namanya good night kiss. " ucap Rukia. Tiba-tiba dia menarik bajuku.

" Beneran aku gak ngela-…" terputus sudah kata-kataku karena Rukia…melakukan hal yang sebenarnya ingin kulakukan padanya tadi.

" Oke, kita udah melakukan good night kiss. Dengan begini, aku bisa tidur lebih nyenyak. Selamat tidur, Ichigo. " ucapnya yang tidur kembali. Sementara aku masih tidak percaya pada apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Aku terdiam sebentar dan duduk dibangku belajarku sambil memegangi bibir yang tadi bersentuhan dengan Rukia.

" Dasar bodoh, menganggapmu menjadi boneka itu seperti lelucon jadul,tau! Boneka itu…gak ada yang hangat dan lembut. " ucapku dengan wajah tersipu-sipu.

- Setelah kejadian itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur sampai matahari terbit. Baru saja aku memejamkan mata, Rukia membangunkanku dan langsung memaksaku untuk mandi dan berangkat sekolah. Dan hari ini, mataku benar-benar ngantuk. Bahkan, kantung mataku pun punya kantung mata -

" Ichigo, kau kenapa? Keliatannya kau kurang tidur, ya? " tanya Rukia innocent-nya.

" Bukan apa-apa! Jangan pedulikan aku! " kesalku.

Perasaanku hari ini bercampur aduk. Antara senang karena aku ciuman dengan Rukia dan kesal karena aku ketiduran dan dihukum sama Byakuya-sensei. Tapi, diantara semua itu, aku benar-benar bersyukur Rukia benar-benar gak ingat sedikitpun tentang kejadian semalam. Syukurlah, dengan begini, dia masih bisa percaya kepadaku.

**End**

* * *

**Rukia :** Apa? Sebenarnya apa yang kami lakukan malam hari kemarin? Kenapa semua Readers tertawa atau menunjukkan ekspresi yang aneh?

**Ichigo :** Ah! Rukia, kau disini!? Oi,Shini-san. Jangan ampe lu ngasih tau ke Rukia. Bisa abis gw!

**Shini :** Oke ^^. Ah, Rukia-san. Gak apa-apa. Tadi malam, Ichigo-san itu baik banget lho sama kamu.

**Rukia :** Benarkah? Kenapa? Apa yang dilakukannya?

**Shini : **Iya, Iya. Ichigo-san itu mau membagi tempat tidurnya denganmu. Sudah cukup baik untuk cowok selevel Ichigo-san, Bukan?

**Rukia :** Hmm, Mungkin.

**Ichigo** : Syukurlah, Rukia bener-bener gak inget. Lucky! –Batinnya-

**Shini :** Nee, Ichigo-san. Aku akan merahasiakan apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Rukia-san malam itu. tapi, kau harus mau membantuku kalo aku

butuh bantuanmu, ya?

**Ichigo :** Oke, Kuterima. Asalkan Rukia gak tau.

**Shini :** Nee, Rukia-san. Aku akan memberitahumu apa yang Ichigo-san lakukan padamu malam itu. Tapi,kau harus membantuku khusus untuk fic ini

saja.

**Rukia:** Boleh Saja.

**Shini :** Ichigo-san, Rukia-san. Bantu aku menutup fic ini, ya?

**Rukia & Ichigo :** Baiklah.

**3 orang aneh :** Minna-san, ini fic yang aneh. Tapi, seaneh-anehnya ini fic. Tetap kasih review, ya. Dijamin! Bakal dapet foto Hitsugaya dan Byakuya

lagi pake celana boxer + tanpa baju atasan!! Makanya, segera klik kotak hijau dibawah dan kirim biodata kalian lengkap.

Ditunggu!!

**Ichigo :** Review Please!!


End file.
